


Moments

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Board Games, M/M, younger siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Daichi really wanted to lounge around with Suga that afternoon, but his younger sister had other plans.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> It's very likely that Daichi has siblings based on [this image](https://twitter.com/haikyu_com/status/948062615074308096) and I'm very, very weak

Daichi tightened his arm around Suga’s waist as he adjusted a bit, letting Suga lean his full weight against his chest once more. The two of them were currently lounging about in Daichi’s bed, Suga lying between his legs with his head and back cushioned against Daichi’s chest. They told each other that they were just going to take a quick break from doing homework and then they would get right back to it.

That had been about forty-five minutes ago and they still had yet to move. 

Practice that day had been rigorous, Daichi’s shirt almost entirely soaked with sweat by the time they went back to the clubroom. It smelled absolutely putrid as well, with the sweat of twelve teenage boys mingling together. Everybody on the team had gotten a workout that day, coach Ukai sparing nobody from endless drills and new plays.

Daichi felt as if he had gotten a little bit better at receiving today though, after having relentless spikes thrown at him. His arms ached and all he really wanted to do was be lazy with Suga for a few moments. Homework was way too much work right now.

Suga snickered at something on his phone screen and Daichi took a quick glance between that and his own. Suga had been talking to Nekoma’s libero lately, Daichi having no idea when they even swapped numbers, but was glad Suga had somebody aside from him to complain about the team with. From what it looked and sounded like, Nekoma was just as much of a handful as Karasuno was when it came to personalities on the team. 

The captain grimaced just thinking about their nasty cat of a captain.

“What was that face for?” Suga grinned at him and poked the little wrinkles forming from Daichi’s frown lines.

“Oh nothing.” 

“Didn’t look like nothing.”

Daichi kissed the top of Suga’s head, gray locks tickling his nose. “Just thinking about some of the other captains and how terrible they are.”

Suga hummed and squeezed Daichi’s thigh. “They’re not terrible, but they’re definitely not Sawamura Daichi.”

“Does that mean I’m the best?” Daichi teased and leaned in closer.

“Mmm, yeah, I think so.” Suga tilted his head back so Daichi could kiss him but before they even got a chance, another weight slammed itself down onto the mattress. Both heads looked in that direction to find Daichi’s younger sister Yuzuki climbing up onto the bed with them. She had placed a board game onto the bed before she did, thus indicating the added weight.

“Hey, Yuzuki, you’re not supposed to be in here when Suga’s here!” Daichi protested, staring hard at his eight year old sister.

She only shrugged, black hair falling over her shoulder. “Your door was open.” Daichi narrowed his eyes at the door. He guessed it was since he couldn’t remember hearing her open it. Damn past him for not shutting it properly. 

“Were you two going to kiss?” Yuzuki pressed, a knowing smile on her lips. For an eight year old she was incredibly observant.

“That’s none of your business.” Daichi said quickly and Suga had a hard time containing his giggles. “What do you have there?”

“Machi Koro.” Yuzuki shook the blue box. “Junpei won’t play with me.” Her lips pushed out in a pout and Daichi felt Suga sitting up and scooching over to her before he could say anything in response.

“We can play with you, right Daichi?” Suga looked over at him. Daichi’s eyes dragged from the kind face of his boyfriend to the pleading face of his little sister. He couldn’t say no to either of them and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Suga and Yuzuki shared a high five and a grin.

“Let’s move to the floor at least, I don’t want any pieces lost in my bed.”

“I wouldn’t lose anything!” Yuzuki whined and sank to the floor with the box set out in front of her. 

Daichi and Suga joined her on the floor, all three of them sitting on different sides of the board once it was out of the box. “You lost the one card we needed for the other game right? And now we can’t play that game.”

“That was  _ your  _ fault.” Yuzuki stuck her tongue out at him. Daichi looked like he was going to do it back but Suga put his hand on his shoulder.

“Alright children let’s settle down,” he winked at Daichi and Daichi flushed. Suga always looked so good when he was under the warm glow of the setting sun and a smile on his face. The wink didn’t help him any, “I’ve never played this before. Can one of you tell me what it’s about?”

“I can!” Yuzuki said eagerly. She launched into a very long and complicated explanation of the game. Daichi spent this time taking out all the game pieces and doling out however many cards they each would need. He discreetly handed Suga the game rules without his sister noticing and Suga read over them once she was finished. 

Daichi was always surprised by how fast paced the game was and Suga seemed a little overwhelmed but he enjoyed the sibling rivalry that was going on around him. Yuzuki would pick fights with her older brother and though Daichi wasn’t one to get riled up easily, his sister seemed to get under his skin every time. 

In the middle of the game Junpei came racing in, almost knocking over the entire board. “I wanted to play!” He cried.

Yuzuki glared. “You said you didn’t want anything to do with this!”

“Well I wanna play now!” 

“Too bad!”

“Alright, alright.” Daichi stood and placed one hand on Junpei’s head. “Why don’t we finish this game and then next game Junpei can play with all of us?”

Yuzuki whined but her twin brother cheered at it was settled. There was a glimmer in Suga’s eyes when Daichi sat back down. When asked Suga just shook his head but kept smiling, trying to keep up with the game. It was a lot more hectic when Junpei entered because the twins were so competitive and wanted to build all their landmarks faster than the other, but Daichi was able to execute things calmly.

It worked out in that his mother called the twins down to wash up for dinner when the game ended and they were cleaning up.

“I’ll race you.” Junpei said to this sister and the next thing they heard was stomping on the stairs. Daichi couldn’t even warn them not to run in the house.

“I’m sorry about that.” He said to Suga as he pushed the box into the corner of his room. He rubbed the back of his neck and Suga kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry. It’s so cute to see you playing big brother.” Suga leaned into him and grinned. “I really didn’t mind though, your siblings are cute.”

“They’re a pain in the ass.” Daichi muttered and Suga’s laugh brightened the room even though the sun had already gone down. 

“You love them though, or you would’ve kicked them out of your room.” 

He had a point. Daichi never really was going to kick his siblings out in the first place. He couldn’t say no to them, just like he couldn’t say no to Suga. It was becoming a common theme for the people he loved most. He kissed Suga’s forehead and loved pulling back to see that sunny smile shining at him.

“I guess I do. I love you to though. Now we have to do homework since they wasted our time.”

Suga laughed and slapped his chest. “Oh, is that such a crime? We’re supposed to be good students!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m a delinquent.” Daichi gave him his best “delinquent” look and Suga lost it, landing on the bed with tears streaming from his face. Daichi couldn’t help joining him because Suga’s laugh was infectious. Daichi wanted to bottle it up and save it for later.

But later it wouldn’t be as good. Because the now was always better and Daichi couldn’t help but want to spend and save every moment that he had with Suga. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea) || [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
